Dragonball GH
Dragon Ball GH (meaning Greatest Heroes) takes place two years after the defeat of Omega Shenron. News 8th September- Dragon Ball GH is created 8th September- Super Saiyan Raditz chapter is added 11th September- The Elimination Round section is added 14th September- Preliminary Battle section is added 16th September- Quarterfinals section is added 20th September- Vegeta vs. Piccolo a Decisive Battle section is added 25th September- A Surprise Attack section is added 2nd October- Super Saiyan section is added 5th October- Return of Goku section is added 8th October- Chan the Super Namek chapter is added Super Saiyan Raditz saga With Omega Shenron out of the way everyone is training for the 33rd World Martial Arts Tournament. "Trunks, attack me!" shouts Vegeta at the top of his voice. Trunks lunges at Vegeta. Vegeta dodges Trunks’ every move. "Dammit dad, I just can’t touch you." Meanwhile, Gohan and Goten are training too. "Come, Goten, hit me,” says Gohan. “Okay, Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaa!” yells Goten. “Wow Goten, you’re stronger than I thought,” says Gohan “I know, but with the world tournament is in two days, I have to train to my limits,” says Goten. I wonder how Piccolo is doing, thinks Gohan. “Come on Krillin, fight!" shouts Piccolo. “I dont feel like it,” says Krillin. “I understand that you want to surpass Gohan,” says Yamcha. “I guess we'll find out what happens tomorrow," says Tien. Elimination Round Two days later, everybody shows up for the tournament, ready to fight when they hear a voice. “Hello and welcome to the 33rd World Martial Arts Tournament. We start with the elimination round, then the preliminary round, then the quarterfinals, the semifinals, and then the finals!” Everyone enters the elimination stage, ready to battle. Two hundred fighters enter and the fight begins. “Ready…Fight!” Yamcha is first to fight. He afterimages behind his opponent and kicks him in the stomach. The opponent gets up and charges at Yamcha, but Yamcha dodges and the oppenant hits the wall and leaves the ring. In the end, eight people pass to the preliminaries. They are Piccolo, Vegeta, Pan, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, and Trunks. Preliminary battle Krillin's battle is first he was against Pan. The tournament announcer calls them to the ring and the match begins. Krillin punches Pan in the face. Pan yells in pain. She then charges at Krillin and kicks him, but he dodges the attack. Meanwhile in space, a mysterious figure smirks. “Wait till Kakarot sees me again, hahahaha.” Pan attacks Krillin with a Kamehameha. The beam knocks him off guard, allowing Pan to kick him in the stomach. Krillin gets back up and fires a volley of ki blasts at Pan. He then knees her in the face. Pan charges at Krillin and throws a powerful kick that knocks him out. She proceeds into the next round. Quarterfinals After Pan’s victory in the preliminaries the match, Goten and Trunks are next. The announcer calls them to the stage and the match begins. “You’re going down, Goten,” says Trunks. "Oh yeah,” says Goten, sarcastically. Goten charges at Trunks and throws a punch at him. Trunks dodges it and kicks Goten in stomach and then punches him in the arm, breaking the limb. “I will not be defeated,” says Goten as he attacks Trunks, “Damn, I can’t touch you.” “I’ve been training under 650G,” laughs Trunks. Goten, in rage, punches Trunks in the face and kicks him in the groin. Trunks falls to the floor in pain. Goten flings Trunks across the ring. Trunks becomes a super saiyan 2 and punches Goten. The punch knocks Goten out, allowing Trunks to advance to the semi finals. Vegeta vs. Piccolo, a Decisive Battle The match between Piccolo and Vegeta is ten minutes away, when Vegeta arrives. Piccolo is already there. “Hey,” says Piccolo. “Hi,” replies Vegeta. The announcer soon arrives. "Don’t worry, the match will start soon," he says. “Start the damn match!” yells Vegeta, and the match begins. Vegeta fires a Galick Gun at Piccolo, but the Namekian afterimages behind Vegeta and kicks him in the back. Vegeta recovers and gets Piccolo in a pile driver, headbutts him, flips, kicks him in the back of the head, flings him to the floor, puts his arms in front of him, and lodges his arms into his stomach. Piccolo got up and screams, “Vegeta!” and runs at great speed before throwing a kick at Vegeta. Vegeta grabs Piccolo's leg, spins him around, and punches Piccolo in the face. Piccolo gets up, but is not quick enough to dodge Vegeta's next attack. A final knee to the face knocks Piccolo out. A Surprise Attack Gohan begins his match with Trunks. It seems Gohan has the upper hand. “I have to win for dad,”says Gohan as he kicks Trunks and then fires a Kamehameha. The blast hits Trunks directly. Trunks then gets up and kicks Gohan in the stomach three times. Gohan decides that he cannot win in his normal form. “Trunks, are you ready for a super saiyan 3?” Gohan says as he transforms and the match resumes. Gohan grabs Trunks' hair and punches him in the head several times. They then hear a massive explosion. Gohan then sees someone behind him. He turns and the person knocks Gohan to the floor. Gohan gets up, looks at the person that stands in front of him. “Raditz!” yells Gohan in surprise. “Yes, I’m back,” he says. He then charges at Gohan and headbutts him in the stomach and fires a blast at him. Then he viciously rams his fist in Gohan's stomach. Raditz then charges a super double Sunday and blasts Gohan out of the way and goes to Goten. Raditz is puzzled as to who the boy standing in front of him is. Without thinking twice, he attacks. He knees Goten in the stomach. Goten gets up and coughs up blood. “The Raditz you see here is just a disguise. You see, I can become a super saiyan,” says Raditz. Super Saiyan Gohan gets up and charges at Raditz but fails to land a punch. Raditz jumps back and begins to transform into a super saiyan. “HA HA HA! You are about to witness super saiyan my nephew!” Raditz laughs. Flames spread around Raditz as he yells. Raditz walks forward and then Gohan and Goten turn super saiyan and attack Raditz. Raditz dodges every punch until he is kicked in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Then, Gohan and Goten kick him in the back of the head. Raditz afterimages behind them and ambushes them. Gohan and Goten fall to the floor. “This is your end!” he then charges a massive beam and then screeches “Monday Arrow!” Raditz fires a barrage of blasts at them. Raditz goes to walk away when he is attacked by Vegeta and Trunks. “Nice to see you, Raditz” says Vegeta before punching Raditz in the neck and firing a final flash that hits Raditz directly. Meanwhile Trunks gives Gohan and Goten some senzu beans and they join the fight. Raditz seems to have upper hand in the battle. He punches Trunks and Goten in their stomachs. Piccolo then arrives to join the fight. The combined efforts of Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo seem to be smashing Raditz into pieces. Trunks says to Goten, “They could win, but they need some help.” Trunks transforms into a super saiyan 2 and Goten becomes a full powered super saiyan. Return of Goku Raditz is being beaten by the Z-fighters when he decides to use his ultimate attack, He flies and says, “This is just fifty percent of my power!” And with that, Raditz charges his new move. “Omega Saturday Blast!” Raditz yells as he unleashes a bluish, red beam out of his hand. Trunks and Goten are knocked unconscious by the attack, and Vegeta and Gohan are injured. The two remaining fighters charge at Raditz and punch him in the stomach. Gohan fires a super Masenko and Vegeta fires a final shine attack. The two beams collide to become a bigger beam while Raditz fires another omega Saturday blast, resulting in a beam struggle. When the smoke clears, Raditz is knocked out and Goku stands next to him. “Hey,” says Goku as he smiles. Raditz gets up and rushes at Goku. Goku grabs his arm, kicks him in the stomach several times, and fires a kamehameha. The blast hits Raditz directly and Goku charges a Genki Dama to finish Raditz for good. The smoke clears and Raditz is still alive. He punches Goku in the face and elbows him in stomach. Goku gets up and uses Dragon Fist, blowing Raditz into pieces. Goku then says, “Let’s go for lunch.” Everyone laughs and they go to the Sons' house. Chan the Super Namek Saga It's been 3 months since the deafeat of raditz and Vegeta was teaching Gohan how to become super saiyan 4"Show me your best attack"said Vegeta"Sure thing Vegeta"Hahhhhhhh ultimate KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!!!!"yelled Gohan.Vegeta was amazed how could Gohan have so much power????.Goten and Trunks were training to become super saiyan 3 and super saiyan 2"Man Goten if you want to get stronger you need to concetrate" said Trunks. Arrival of Chan Goten was training with Trunks when he saw something in the sky"Hey Trunks can you see that"said Goten. Just then Trunks replied, "Come on Goten lets go" so they flew to see what was in the sky. When they arrived they saw a gigantic space pod. Category:Fan Fiction Category:dragonball GH Category:GHdude